A space Pirate's Diary.
by Ryoko-Masaki1
Summary: What if Ryoko has a diary what would be in it? go and Find out! Ch. 1 running!
1. Oct.14th 1995

Hello here is a new idea of mine. I know some people have done this before if I have taken an idea of yours please tell me and I will change it immediately. This is in the OVA shows the only thing different is that Kiyone is in these also Ryoko has her own room instead of the rafter she has.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
A space Pirate's Diary. First Entry.  
  
Oct. 14th 1995 Dear Diary I am brand new with is writing shit so the reason that I am giving this Diary thing a try was because Washu said it might help me loose some stress by writing about things. So I might as well tell about myself. My name is Ryoko Hakabui. My name means Devil Caller. I am 5,000+ but I look like I am 17 years old. (Good thing I look 17 or else Ayeka would give me hell load of shit!) Anyways I live in Okayama Japan. In the house I live with Tenchi Masaki *The Love of my life! *, His Father Nobouyki Masaki *A Real perv at times*, His Grandfather but he lives up at the shrine *He is kinda ok but I still pissed about the cave thing I will tell more later about that. *, Ayeka *Prissy princess* Juri * You can tell what my thoughts of her are. *, Ayeka's younger sister Sasami Juri * She is a sweet kid and a great cook! Too bad she is Ayeka's sister poor kid. *, Mihoshi * She is a GP also she is a bubblehead but she means well I guess. *, Kiyone *She is a GP also. Kiyone is down to earth kinda girl. I had a run in with her when we first met but thanks to Mihoshi I am still free. *, Washu or MOM * Where do I start? For one she is always sticking her nose into my mind with our so- called link. Also she calls herself my mother but were was she when Kagato beat me or when I had to kill all of those poor people? She was in a crystal because she was so stupid to have been captured! * And last but not least my only friend I had on the Soija Ryok-ki * The only thing to say is that she is a cutie-pie! Her only flaw is that she is obsessed with carrots! * That is about all of the people I live with. I better put down my pen I hear little pirss yelling for me to do chores Like I am gonna do chores yeah right! Till next time! Ja Ne~ Ryoko Hakabui  
  
A/N Sooooo what do you think review please? I will write more soon! Till next time! Ja Ne~ 


	2. Oct. 16th 1995

Hey I kinda like doing this Diary thing. Also Ryoko is just like any teen in my story she is into makeup CDs books and just teen girly stuff. So here is the next chapter of A space Pirate's Diary.  
  
Disclaimer I Do NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters nor do I own any of the singers listed in the story.  
  
A Space Pirate's Diary. Oct. 16th 1995  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I barely got away from Miss Prissy Princess. I had to teleported to one of the rafters so she couldn't see me. She found my diary and tried to open it but thank god I locked it beforehand. I bet she thought it was a log of drug purchases or something so she just left it. Nosey Bitch! After that I didn't see her for the rest of the night except for dinner * A dream come true! *. At the last minute all of the family decided to go to the mall in town to do some fun shopping. On the way there Ayeka kept going on and on about " Lord Tenchi you had better watch Ryoko because she might steal something!" Oh I wanted to give her one good punch in the face! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!  
  
Anyways in the mall I got paired up with Washu. While we were walkin around I saw a place were you could get tattoos and piercing. I literally had to drag Washu in there. She kept saying this place is dirty or I could do this if you want. Like I am gonna trust her? Hell no!!! After an hour I had a tattoo on my ankle, My Shoulder. The one on my ankle was a tiny rose and on my shoulder I had a medium size cross on the left shoulder blade also I had one of my eyebrows and the tops of my ears pierced. When we walked out of there Washu just kept shaking her head and saying "I could have done it myself." So just to freak her out I said I was thinking of having my tongue pierced too. She stopped dead in her tracks spun around and whacked me on the head and yelled "HELL NO!!"  
  
After that little incident we walked around for awhile. At the end of the trip I bought some new clothes, makeup, books, more earrings and some CDs I bought pink, Shakira, Jennifer Lopez, and TLC. When we met the rest of the family Ayeka's eyes about fell out of her head when she seen my eyebrow and ears. This is how our conversation went "what in the- what the- how?" "I just had my eyebrow and tops of my ears pierced that's all! Oh yeah I have tattoos also wanna see?" I showed them my ankle then pulled down the shoulder of my shirt so they could see the cross also. " You went tattoo and piercing happy didn't you?" Tenchi said chuckling. "Yep that is me." I agreed with him. Then we all piled into the van for the ride home. Ja Ne~ Ryoko Hakabui  
  
Oct. 20th  
  
Dear Diary Sorry for not writing for awhile we are planning a Halloween party! I LOVE Halloween! Love it! Love it! Love it! Anyway only eleven more days till the party. Let me tell ya what we have planned. During the day we will *TRY* to help Sasami bake cookies cupcakes and other sweets and just wait around impatiently for Tenchi to come home and for the party! After he gets home we will start to put up the decorations and other party stuff. Then Nobouyki comes home and Yosho comes down from the shrine.  
  
After everything is setup it will be about 6:30, Everyone is should arrive about 7:30 so that gives us time to put on our costumes. Then when everyone arrives we will just chat for a half an hour then Sasami will bring out the goodies when everyone is done the games will be ready. During the games Nobouyki will take Sasami and Ryo-ohki out Trick-or-Treating. After that Yosho will do the annual Ghost stories. After Yosho is done telling the ghost storys we will open the haunted house. Then we wrap it up with all of the good byes, Happy Halloween!  
  
I am gonna make a list of what we need to buy today in town.  
  
Baking goods Pumpkins Costumes Candy CD of Halloween sounds More decorations  
  
I think that is about it. I better go to the oasen so I can get cleaned up so we can go to town. Talk to ya later! Ja Ne~ Ryoko Hakabui 


End file.
